Illness management and recovery (IMR) is an evidence based approach that helps consumers learn how to effectively manage their mental illnesses by providing education and teaching coping skills. Fidelity is a critical link to implementation outcome, and clinician competence is considered to be one aspect of treatment fidelity. Support for a link between organizational and clinician characteristics to fidelity has been previously established. The study team proposes that IMR competence requires organizational characteristics of providing an autonomy supporting environment, resources, IMR-specific resources, a recovery focused orientation and positive attitudes towards evidence based practices. In addition, we propose clinicians' factors such as: perceptions of organizational characteristics, clinicians' treatment philosophy and their perceived importance and confidence in providing IMR will affect IMR competence. The current proposal will examine the relationship between organizational and clinician characteristics and clinician competence in providing IMR. This study will include three aims: 1) examining the association between the proposed necessary organizational characteristics and IMR competence, 2) examining the relationship between the proposed clinician factors and IMR competence, and 3) examining how the effect of organizational factors on competence is influenced by clinicians' perceptions of those organizational factors as well as clinicians' perceived importance and confidence in IMR. To accomplish these aims the research team will conduct an online survey of clinicians providing IMR and the clinical staff that work within the IMR clinician's unit. Survey data from th clinical unit staff will be used in evaluating organizational factors and IMR clinician survey data will be utilized in analyzing clinician factors and IMR competence.